


Devil

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Series: Dance, Dance (We're Falling Apart to Half Time). [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dancing, F/F, M/M, Talent Shows, Teaching A Lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: Bill may be a demon, going to any lenght if it meanted reaching his goals; but Pine tree?Pine tree was the devil.





	Devil

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this is: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eqqkVFLQUYY
> 
> Also (this guy is a great dancer, you should totally check him out): https://m.youtube.com/user/MrMarshallYanis

_“No”._ The answer was final, with no place open to arguments, Dipper had that frown he used when a matter was terribly unconventional for him, and Mabel knew it usually meant one of his decisions was final.

 

Still, she wasn’t going to let the issue go so easily.

 

“ _Bro-bro, please! We have worked so hard for this! You can’t let all that effort go to waist_ ”, The girl tried to reason with him, pouting even though her twin couldn’t see her through the phone.

 

“ _Why can’t somebody else do it? You have tons of_ **_female_ ** _friends that would love to be part of your dance group_ ”, The male stated matter-of-factly, leaning against the desk he was occupying at the moment.

 

“ _Well, yeah… but! There’s not enough time for any of them to learn the choreography and you already know it, from start to end and back!”_ Mabel explained, trying to not move that much to avoid worsening the state of her dislocated shoulder.

 

“ _I_ _guess that’s true, just… why do you need a replacement anyway? Candy and Grenda would not leave you hanging like that_ ”, The youngman inquired, not really grasping what could have made her sister ask him for this kind of favor. From the other side of the line, the girl began to chew her bottom lip nervously.

 

“ _About that…_ ” The way she became silent for a while, made Dipper somewhat frantic.

 

“ _Did something happened to them? To you!? Mabel…_ ”

 

“ _Nonono, Dip, calm down. It was a minor accident_ ”, His twin cut him off, letting out a small breath and continuing before he could question her again “ _I kinda slipped on the stairs from the second floor on school and dislocated my shoulder… but is no biggie, promise!_ ” The woman finished, trying to be reassuring.

 

It didn’t work.

 

“ _You fell down a bunch of stairs_ **_AND_ ** _dislocated your shoulder, and you dare to say ‘is no biggie’!? How come I have heard of this until now!_ ”, Dipper groaned with exasperation, rubbing his face with one of his hands “ _How did that happened, anyway?_ ”

 

“ _The midterms are approaching and I didn’t want to bother you!”, Mabel defended herself, squirming on the seat she was occupying “Besides, I’m not that sure how it happened… there was a puddle of something on one of the steps and I was distracted, so, I slipped_ ”.

 

“ _Seriously? Be honest with me, Mabs”._ Dipper scoffed, the explanation and tone used by the female being unconvincing.

 

“ _Ugh, fine! It’s just I don’t want to throw accusations against anyone just because I am being paranoid”._ She slumped down and then added quietly “ _I think someone pushed me down”._

 

The silence from her brother’s side of the telephone was starting to make her nervous, and then…

 

“ ** _What!?_** ”, It was a sound between a scream and a hiss, Mabel moved his phone away from her ear with a surprised expression, Dipper sounded downright murderous at the moment “ ** _Who?_** ”

 

Mabel gulped and considered telling her twin that it was a just a small joke and laugh it off, but at that point it would probably be pointless “ _I don’t want you doing anything stupid, okay?_ ”, She remained silent until she heard Dipper giving a reluctant ‘yes’, nodding with satisfaction, the girl added:  “ _I think it was Kyle Hobton”._

 

“ _The creepy guy with the key hole tattooed on the forehead?”,_ His brother asked.

 

“ _That one, I’m sure I saw him standing on the top of the stairs after I managed to stop rolling down, it could have been my imagination, though, I was much probably dealing with a concussion or something”,_ Mabel explained, without finding any reason why their classmate would do such a thing, Dipper groaned.

 

“ _This guy is a part of the Cipher Crew, right?”,_ Dipper asked, furrowing his eyebrows, moving around conclusions.

 

“ _Well, yeah, what those that has to do with this?_ ” Mabel wondered with a frown.

 

“ _Mabel, it’s obvious it was sabotage!”,_ The brunette practically screeched, making his twin flinch.

 

“ _What makes you say that?_ ”

 

“ _Think about it, it’s logical!_ ”, Dipper huffed and then elaborated “ _The Cipher crew has been winning the talent show for years now, and this time, you, Candy and Grenda are a threat for their little winning streak, they are trying to stop you all from participating!”_

 

“ _But that would be cheating, and Bill is a nice guy, he wouldn’t consent them from doing something like that”_ , The woman tried to reason, she heard the youngman huffing.

 

“ _We’re obviously talking about different Bill’s right now, because the one I know is a complete asshole”,_ Dipper grumbled, finally a expression of determination settling on his features, stepping away from the desk “ _I’ll do it”._

 

“ _What?_ ”, The retore Mabel was preparing died down by hearing those words, and when realization dawned on her, she grinned.

 

“ _I’ll help you out on the show”._ Dipper clarified, already regretting his decision when he heard the squeal his sister let out “ _I’m not wearing a skirt, though!”_

 

Mabel pouted but acceded, then “ _You will have to wear the high-heels”,_ Her tone wasn’t leaving any room for discussion, when she heard Dipper wanting to argue, she merely rolled her eyes “ _You can’t complain, you helped us practice the choreography while wearing a pair of them”._

 

“ _Fine, you’re just lucky I don’t want Cipher getting away with this”._ Mabel smiled smugly at that.

 

 

~*~

 

Bill grinned while leaving the scenario, the presentation of his team was 100% perfect and the crowd was still screaming for them, with that done and the only group that was a real threat to them out of the way, this year show was on their hands without a doubt. The blonde catched with ease the bottle of water that was thrown his way, sharing a complicit smile with Pyronica when she discretely pointed towards the audience, Mabel Pines was on the final row of seats moving nervously around while being calmed down by her girlfriend.

 

Truth to be told, Bill thought Mabel was a fun person to be around and having someone as challenging as her as competition was a nice change, still, he couldn’t risk the reputation of his crew (and his reputation, for that matter) to losing just because he wanted a challenge. In the end, it was better to be safe than sorry.

 

The male with blue eyes finally moved towards the area signaled for the audience, getting ready to hear the call that marked the end of that year’s show, with a small apology of why the last number couldn’t make it.

 

“Everyone, a big applause for another awesome demonstration from the **Cipher Crew**!” The girl that was acting as the host for the show that year called, the sounds of excitement didn’t delay to be formed by the audience, finally, the woman managed to get the public under control “That’s right! But save some of that cheering for our last number for tonight: In their first presentation and dancing to the rhythm of the song _Devil, Midnight Dream Team!”,_ The voice boomed with a big shout that was followed by the rest of people present.

 

All of them, except from Bill and his lackeys, that couldn’t understand _what exactly was going on_. The leader of the group clenched his teeth in fury and balled his hands in to fists, how did they managed to find a replacement? There wasn’t enough time for them to do it! Unless they left things at a more mediocre level or changed some aspects so just the other two girls presented the dance… the more sense Bill tried to make out of the situation, the more he relaxed against his seat, Shooting star was the main dancer on the team, without her, the level of their presentation was going to descend considerably, there was no need to worry.

 

With that in mind, he plastered a confidant smile on his features and directed his gaze towards the stage, the first notes of the song floating towards the speakers; the first to take a step outside was the petite figure of Candy Chiu, followed closely by the bulkier form of her best friend, Grenda, both of them were using long sleeved dress shirts and black skirts, with strap black high heels adorning their feet. The makeup both girls were using was light and suited them fairly well, Bill had to accept, looking pretty wasn't going to help them win, though.

 

Suddenly, a third figure emerged from the back of the scenario, Bill smiled, preparing to see who was their last desperate attempt to compete, suddenly, familiar chestnut locks and a pair of fierce hazel eyes showed into his view, the blonde opened his eyes like he just have gotten slapped, and his mouth remained agape.

 

 **_Pine tree_**?

 

Bill couldn't believe it, but the longer he stared, the most it was proved to him that this was not a dream, _Pine tree,_ **_his_ ** _Pine tree_ was up on a stage moving like he owned the place, with the same shirt as the girls but exchanging the skirt by skinny jeans that started on his waist and hugged his legs just right, _the best part_? The youngman was wearing high-heels as well. It was downright _sexy,_  and the blonde couldn’t keep his eyes away, hazel eyes turned to look at him and Bill felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, until Dipper directed him a look of distaste and subtly flipped him the middle finger. The blonde was taken aback by the action but was just able to observe while the music changed and all of the figures on the stage started to move.

 

The frown of distaste was erased from the face of the brunette, a seductive expression taking it’s place.

 

A step to the front, then side, stretch a leg and then bent down… Dipper moved like water, like twisting, posing and making twirls and kneeling down and then coming back up with a graceful movement was what he was meant to do for all of his life. It was as if  a seductive nymph just took place in front of everyone, with a hypnotizing spell that kept all of the eyes over the dancing figures, Bill felt a pang of jealousy, courtesy of all the people that dared to look at something only the blonde was worth of seeing, at some point, the group turned around and began to shake their hips while stretching their arms at both side their bodies, and finally gave a series of twirls to end up letting themselves fall down, making a split.

 

The crowd cheered in amazement, the dancers came back up without breaking a sweat and continued moving around the place, as the main dancer, the male was directing the other two around, and he fulfilled the job with expertise, changing positions at the right time, making the other two put more energy on the way they moved. And even then, they didn't stand a chance against the pure talent that was Dipper Pines. Bill was sure the brunette was ignoring him on purpose, giving him just enough eye contact to let the fire inside of him burning, but not enough to placate the wish of getting on the stage to grab the male and let him writhing in pleasure, so he couldn't think of anything apart from William Cipher.

 

With the final notes of the song, the crew walked forward with elegance and stopped to make a last series of movements with their arms, finishing with a pose that talked about radiance, power and seductivity.

 

A round of applause did not delay to shake the whole theater, and Bill was absolutely sure they have lost the talent show, but he wasn't as mad as he thought he should be.

 

~*~

 

 

“Bro-bro, that was amazing!”, Dipper catched the over excited figure of his twin, trying to accommodate the both of them so he did not aggravate the shoulder of the female and to keep a grip over the first place trophy the dancing crew of his sister just received “I’m so proud of you”. Mabel moved back to get rid of a few tears that were on the way of falling out from her eyes.

 

“Well, you should be proud of _you_ and your friends, this trophy is for all of you”, And the youngman offered the object to her, Pacifica moved forward to help her girlfriend to keep the price up when she grabbed it from her twin “I didn't do much”.

 

“Don't be so modest, Dip-dop, you helped us with the choreography! The number would not have been that epic if it was just us developing it”. Mabel reasoned, bouncing up and down on her feet.

 

“Not to mention you didn't look half bad on that stage, Pines”, The heir backed her girlfriend up, putting one of her hands on the shoulder of the other girl to calm her down.

 

They talked for a little bit, until a group of Mabel friends started to approach, Dipper took that as his signal to abandon the place. He left without getting too much attention, arriving to the parking lot a little after, that's when he felt a pair of arms circling him from the waist, the brunette let out a small squeak, that turned into a sound of annoyance when a familiar voice reached his ears. He took advantage of his heels and stumped into the feet of his perpetrator. The owner of the hazel eyes took a few steps back when the arms around him let go and he crossed his arms over his chest, a frown clear on his face.

 

“Pine tree, there’s no need to be so violent”, Bill groaned while doubling over and trying to alleviate the pain on his aggravated foot.

 

“What do you want?”, Dipper asked with annoyance clear on his voice. _Oh no, he’s mad, he knows about Shooting star._

 

“I came to congratulate you on your victory, of course!”, The blonde tried to play the obvious distaste of his boyfriend off, maybe if he acted innocent enough, Pine tree would believe him without guilt. It wasn’t working, his words only made the frown of the brunette to deepen.

 

“Are you seriously _that_ cynical!?”, Dipper hissed and he wasn’t mad, no, he was downright furious “You send one of your henchmaniacs to hurt my sister and then come back here to act like you didn't do _shit!?”_ A pointed finger was harshly put against the chest of the blonde, infuriated brown eyes burning holes into his skull.

 

“ _Pine tree…”_ Bill tried to talk, use his ability over the rhetoric to get out of this problem, the brunette wasn't having any of it, though, the hand that was put in front of him in signal of _shut the fuck up,_ was the prove.

 

“I don't want to hear any of your excuses, Bill, _you know what?_ I don't want to hear anything from you for the _next year! You knew how hard Mabel and her friends were working for the show”,_ His voice was accusing.

 

 _“_ Come on, sapling! I learned my lesson, wasn't losing the competition enough?”, The blonde tried, tone almost pleading and Dipper looked to him dead in the eye.

 

“No”, The brunette deadpanned “You need to learn your selfish actions can cost you more than just a _fucking_ first place, boyfriend rights being one of them, which includes on it’s own talking, kissing, calling me by pet names _and_ sex”. And with a last huff, Dipper stumped on his foot again, harder this time, and with all the sass he had on his body, he turned around and left the place, all the while swinging his hips with each step on a way he knew, drived Bill crazy.

 

The blonde knelt down, trying to sooth the pain away from his attacked limb and watching the figure of his boyfriend retreat, feeling heavy on his heart and with some guilt growing inside of him. And in that moment, Bill came to the conclusion that he was probably a demon, but Pine tree…

 

_Pine tree was the devil._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! Tell me what you thought about it on the comments, I will highly appreciate it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
